


as strawberry wine

by ejected



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Dancing, Fix It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post Finale, Slow Dancing, as much as I normally ignore its existence, post s15e20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejected/pseuds/ejected
Summary: Before he can follow her gaze, a familiar arm wraps around his chest, holding on quite firmly.“Hey,” Dean half rumbles, half yells in his ear, pressing his face right into Cas’s hair. The warmth of Dean sends a tremor down his frame, even with a chair between them. “I put this song on.”“It’s very lovely,” Cas manages, still addressing the girls as he’s unable to move at all. He wonders if he’s blushing from the outrageous enjoyment on their faces, but he tries to remain at least a little stoic for Dean’s sake. “I don’t recognize it.”When Dean speaks again, his voice has gone much lower, softer. “Dance with me,” he says, unhesitating, smiling against Cas’s skin.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	as strawberry wine

**Author's Note:**

> so, destiel finally going canon (they did, thank you) in the saddest fucking way possible slapped the writer in me awake after a decade of sleep and said make me happy! I’ve been working on several other things, but then I heard “tennessee whiskey” by chris stapleton and I couldn’t stop imagining them dancing to it in a bar, so here’s a quick snapshot of heaven. like I said, it’s been a hot moment since I’ve written anything, much less posted something, so go easy on me plz. this might be pretty sappy but they deserve some damn happiness, ok?
> 
> I would recommend listening to the song as you read only cause it’s so good and reminds me of them, but I kept the music in the story purposefully vague if you wanna put on your favorite deancas song and pretend like they ended happily as they should've. :)

From the other end of The Roadhouse, Castiel can tell that Dean has definitely toed over the tipsy line. His eyes shine brighter, his smile stretched wide and unrestrained. He ruffles Kevin’s hair more than once as they play darts against Sam and Ash, much to the boy’s amused exasperation. Dean’s voice grows louder, livelier, especially as it becomes clear they might win against all odds.

He looks completely untroubled, happy in every way, and it’s all Cas has ever wanted to see in his human. He built Dean this heaven for the very purpose.

Dean and Kevin win with a final, particularly lucky bullseye by Kevin that Cas may or may not influence just a tiny, tiny bit. Dean whoops, throwing his arms up in the air, and rubs the victory in his brother’s face with a total lack of sportsmanship and a shit eating grin. Cas can’t hear what Sam says in return, but he’s pretty sure he’s complaining better-naturedly back. 

“Earthlings to the angel,” Charlie says to his left, waving her hand briefly in front of his face. He startles and turns back to the table, trying to appear properly apologetic, because he’d definitely tuned out of the girls’ conversation about… something. Charlie, Mary, and Jo aren’t bothered though, instead smirking in a way that makes him flush a little.

Jo takes a sip of her beer. “Have they always been like this?” she asks, gesturing between Dean’s direction and Cas. Mary laughs but doesn’t elaborate, while Charlie nods her head emphatically and Cas tries not to bristle.

“Oh you can’t imagine,” she says with an overdramatic, put upon sigh. “All the time. They can stare at each other for days straight. Days! You get used to it after a while.”

Cas thinks that’s relatively unfair of her, since he and Dean most certainly have _not_ always been like this, not the way they are now. Granted, none of them know about this development yet, at least not out loud, but surely the nature of his relationship with Dean is somewhat obvious and therefore his actions... well, excusable.

Deciding to not to give them any ammunition, Castiel shrugs and wryly says, “I have no idea what you mean.” 

All three women simultaneously roll their eyes, which he finds more endearing than irritating, and they thankfully don’t expand on the topic. They probably just don’t want to face Dean’s ire if he found them discussing their proclivities, and Cas still isn’t sure what he’s allowed to say, so he’d rather just keep quiet all together. 

Several minutes later Mary is in the midst of telling the table a vaguely horrifying but hilarious story from her teenage hunting years when she trails off, eyebrows raised in amusement somewhere behind him. Before he can follow her gaze, a familiar arm wraps around his chest, holding on quite firmly.

“Hey,” Dean half rumbles, half yells in his ear, pressing his face right into Cas’s hair. The warmth of Dean sends a tremor down his frame, even with a chair between them. “I put this song on.”

“It’s very lovely,” Cas manages, still addressing the girls as he’s unable to move at all. He wonders if he’s blushing from the outrageous enjoyment on their faces, but he tries to remain at least a little stoic for Dean’s sake. “I don’t recognize it.”

When Dean speaks again, his voice has gone much lower, softer. “Dance with me,” he says, unhesitating, smiling against Cas’s skin. 

Cas goes very still, unsure of how to respond. He smells the alcohol on Dean’s breath, but Cas knows the amount he’s had and it isn’t all that much, especially in heaven. In theory Dean’s decision-making skills aren’t out of control. He must be genuine, certainly sounds it. 

Cas supposes he’s the one hesitating because he’s admittedly terrified of messing up a single step when it comes to Dean. 

And dancing to a slow, sultry song in front of almost all of their friends and family is a big step.

“I don’t know how,” Cas tries to delay as he quickly weighs his answer, although it is true. 

Dean releases him a little so Cas can turn in his chair. Dean doesn’t move any further, though, stays hovered over him and closer than they’ve ever been in public. He snags Cas’s wrist from where it’s laid on top of the table and he squeezes pointedly.

“Don’t worry,” he says, giving Cas a stunning grin. “I’ll lead the way.”

When he steps back, still gripping Cas gently, Cas lets himself be pulled up. He trusts Dean with his life, with everything he has, and he knows Dean won’t lead him anywhere Cas can’t follow. Neither of them will, not anymore. 

Dean guides them through the tables, passing some all too knowing expressions that Cas resolutely does not acknowledge, to an open space near the jukebox. Even though he’s had a human form for some time now, Cas still isn’t used to how his heartbeat thrums loud in his ears alongside the bass. He’s sure Dean can feel the slight tremble under his skin.

Despite facing god and the devil and everything in between, Dean will always be the one who overwhelms him like none other. 

Dean turns to face him and leaves almost no space between their bodies. Castiel tries not to immediately sway into him. The grip on his wrist slides into his hand, their fingers interlacing and raising to their chests. Dean’s other arm wraps snuggly around his waist, palm soothingly warm in the middle of Cas’s back. 

Castiel has at least observed enough dancing to know to put his own hand on Dean’s shoulder, right where his shirt ends and his neck begins. He notes with restrained delight that his touch makes Dean blink once, heavy and slow, and then Dean begins to move them back and forth to the beat of the song.

Dean’s eyes never leave his once. Cas can’t look away either, captured. They dance easily, Dean guiding him with grace and no trace of self-consciousness. He securely brings them across the floor, and while he has no basis for comparison, Cas finds himself enraptured in the glide.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he deliberates a peak at their audience, not necessarily nervous of their reaction but struck at the disbelief. He’d fully resigned himself long ago that things like this could never, would never happen, and now here it is, displayed for everyone to witness too. 

Quietly Dean croons along with a couple of the lines, only for him to hear, his voice like velvet. Cas has always secretly loved hearing him sing, and the adoring words sink into him like afternoon sunlight.

Eventually Dean drops his hand, only to gather Cas all the way into him, the only inches left between them at their faces. His exhale washes over Cas’s mouth when he murmurs, “I have always wanted to do this with you.”

“Even when I was an angel of the lord?” Castiel asks without thinking but Dean chuckles nonetheless. 

“Different kinda dance, but yeah,” he says, eyes flashing with a touch of a heat that Cas will never, ever tire of seeing directed at him. “I’m gonna kiss you now.”

He does then, so damn sweet and perfect, still rocking slowly to Cas’s new favorite song, and it’s just like having his wings back – a breathtaking, awe inspiring, soaring bliss. Would bring him to his knees if he wasn't already held so tight.

Their kiss ends but they don’t separate, foreheads still pressed together, and they finish the song like that, just breathing each other in. Cas isn’t sure what they’re doing counts as dancing anymore but doesn’t care, thinks he could spend the next millennia right here easily.

The last strings of guitar taper off into brief, total silence, and then –

The Roadhouse erupts. 

“Fucking finally!” is the first coherent shout Cas can make out through the literal cheers, the outburst coming from Sam, of course. Cas finally turns to face the crowd and finds him with his arms sky high, a huge grin blessedly pasted on his face. “Now I know we’ve really died and gone to heaven, guys! Sorry to say!”

Everyone else seems properly pleased or smug, and even Bobby has a smirk hidden behind his beer bottle. Dean’s laughing awkwardly and pink in the cheeks when Cas checks back on him, but he still looks so endearingly content that Cas can’t bring himself to be embarrassed in the least.

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Dean says, sincere as can be, and then he pulls Cas back in.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> ps. I would love some internet friends/a beta, so come talk to me! we can bemoan the injustices of destiel for the rest of eternity together.  
> http://betrayalgarden .tumblr. com/


End file.
